Timell
Timell is an NPC in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can be found at Port Anangham in the Empire of Mor Ardain. He is involved in the quest, "Lila's Location." Dialogue |-| Dialogue 1= Conditions: Before viewing event "Working Together With Mòrag" (Chapter 4) Timell: There aren't any ships leaving for Indol for a fair while. You'll bore yourselves to death if you hang around here, so I'd suggest paying the capital a visit. Just head out of Port Anangham and follow the path straight. |-| Dialogue 2= Conditions: After viewing event "Working Together With Mòrag" (Chapter 4) and before viewing event "The Doll in Sight of the Throne" (beg. Chapter 7). Timell: You know there's a gate that's always shut tight here in Port Anangham? That gate leads to an area called Chansagh Wastes. We keep it shut to ward off the dangerous monsters. You could visit the Wastes yourself if you're looking for a challenge. But if you're not up to it, I'd steer well clear. |-| Dialogue 3= Conditions: After viewing event "The Doll in Sight of The Throne" (Chapter 7) and before viewing event "Surgical Strike" (Chapter 9). Timell: With Tantal re-entering the global market, I guess we're going to see big developments in trade. If we take the opportunity to grow our own economy, maybe we can work with Tantal to make some new products. One thing's for sure - things are going to get plenty busy around here! |-| Dialogue 4= Conditions: After viewing event "Surgical Strike" (Chapter 9) Timell: We're accepting refugees from Indol. Not just a few of them, either. We're even having to use the Titan ships' cabins as temporary lodgings. Only thing is... Even with all these refugees, it's still just a fraction of the people who lived in Indol, right? These are the lucky ones who escaped. There must be many more who didn't make it out in time... I hope they're still alive somewhere, somehow. Even if it's in Morytha or something crazy like that. |-| Quest Dialogue 1= Conditions: During main quest "Lila's Location" during objective "Go to the Turbine Tower in Mor Ardain and speak with Timell." Timell: Hmm? You want something? Tora: Tora want to ask about Black Ash! Timell: About Black Ash, eh? Lemme guess - Isset's been blabbing, has he? Poppi α: That correct. Timell: Honestly, that little punk... But hey, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong. So sure, I'll tell you. What d'you want to know? Rex: Have you been selling large quantities of Black Ash to someone? Timell: I dunno if I'd call it that large. Just a few barrels at a time, every now and then. Tora: If using as shielding agent for ether furnace, maybe not need such large quantity all at once. Rex: Oh, I see. So could you tell us where you're delivering these barrels to? Timell: Near the entrance to the Old Industrial District. I just drop the goods off where I'm told to, so I haven't seen the buyer or anything. Nia: Sounds suspicious. Timell: You reckon? They're reliable with their money, and they pay a fair price. Can't say I ever thought anything seemed off. And after all, if you're going to build something outside the city, why bother having it carried inside? Not to mention that meeting up in person would mean having to schedule a time that suits both people. Nia: I guess that's a fair point, but still... Mythra: When's your next delivery? Timell: Ten days' time. Nia: Seriously? We have to wait that long? Gramps: Perhaps we should simply enjoy an extended hot spring vacation. Dromarch: Would that not be... less than productive? Timell: Well, I only just made the last delivery. If you head there quick, it might even still be there! Nia: Tell us these things first! Rex: Come on, guys, it's worth a try! Tora: Are the barrels easy to spot? Timell: Yeah, they should be pretty obvious. They're bright green, after all. Lemme know if there's anything else you want sorting out. |-| Quest Dialogue 2= Conditions: During main quest "Lila's Location" and after completing objective "Go to the Turbine Tower in Mor Ardain and speak with Timell" and talking to Timell again. Timell: I always deliver the Black Ash to the Old Industrial District. Right near the entrance. The barrels are green, so they shouldn't be hard to spot. Category:Ardainians Category:Empire of Mor Ardain NPCs Category:XC2 Male Characters